MoreSidestoriestoreinvigorateILU
MoreSidestoriestoreinvigorateILU Dramatis Personae (lots of new characters so bear with me) 0 Fenn Wurze: MC. Broken mentally, out for blood. Does he want to save the woman he "loves", or just kill her captor to prove a point? 0 Lorelei Dreis: Daughter of the dread Derek von Eisenlowe. Dropped her last name and took her late mother's maiden name. 0 Lakshman Rhata: Test pilot for the BRAHMID-0, first production unit of the Indian subcontinent. 3 Hiiraga Noburo: Last surviving member of the development team working on the Hitomi Unit. A top notch engineer. You try to relax, but to no avail. This entire operation is a crapshot, and the dice are weighed against you. A team of four storming the Eisenlowe compound, with nothing more than small arms, some explosives, and a fuckton of hoping. You light another cigarette, and take a big, long swig of it. Lorelei gives you a look of disapproval. 0 "I can't help it." 1 Shoot back a venemous gaze. The rest of the flight is silent. The converted gunship comes to a hover over the planned entry point- a maintenance shaft on the far west roofs. You and the team rappel in, but without light, you're falling blind- until you hit something soft, but cold. 2 Turn your light on and find out what you just landed in. 1 You'd rather not. You shine your torch under your boot- and, honestly, you're not taken aback. The team stands atop a mass grave of sorts. Mostly women, it seems, and young ones, too. They're covered from head to toe with appalling wounds, but it takes a bit more to faze you. 3 Head out, ignore the bodies. 0 Walk to the exit, but burn the bodies behind you. They didn't deserve this. You exit into something that looks like a cross between a lab and and a sex dungeon. From the walls hang re-purposed medical equipment, chains, and chains with arms still stuck in them. But not much else. Lakshman loses his MRE all over the floor, and collapses to his knees. 1 "Suck it up. From what I know, this is the easy part." 4 "Get up, we don't have time for this." 0 Motion for someone to help him Lakshman nods weakly, stands up, and recomposes himself. "If this place is the same, then..." Lorelei leads the group cautiously to one of many doors. "We go down the corridor from here, take the fourth right, and that'l-" She's interrupted by the pained moans of a still-living "subject". "H-help... he... help..." 3 Let the poor thing down. 1 Put her out of her misery. You draw your sidearm and shoot the chains out that hold her, and she falls weakly to the ground. Noburo runs to her side. "We cannot leave her. She is badly injured, but still draws breath!" 7 Take her 2 "She's already dead, Noburo. Give up." You agree, but she's Noburo's responsibility. If she fucks things up, you're placing a bullet between her pretty eyes. Lorelei leads the team along various passage ways, with death and dying at every turn. There was someone already here, but they didn't discriminate between friend or foe. 4 "We should head to the security room. We need a better view of what's happened here." 1 Proceed with Lorelei's lead Lorelei agrees, and you rush over the dead and dying, encountering minor resistance along the way. Upon reaching the security room, you can hear the heavy panting of a male- and the digitized cries of someone familiar. Though weak and labored, you'd know that soft whine anywhere- that's Julianne. 0 Burst in. 3 Enter silently. You move in, and silently draw your sidearm, placing it behind the guard's neck. After a bit of intimidation, he unlocks a door that was plaguing Julianne. But why, you wonder as you kneecap the guard, is Julianne on the run already? Who's here? This question beats at your mind as you enter the hangar- 0 Check for possible survivors. 2 Straight to the ARMS You and Lakshman take to a pair of worn and obsolete Espada model ARMS. When you make it to the cockpit, you are greeted by a corpse of a pilot- shot in the head, and left there. There's someone here, and that someone is clearly angry. 2 Take the ARMS anyways. 0 Investigate on foot. You don't think there's gonna be much of an "enemy presence" at this rate. You power up the armor, but upon start-up, you realize that someone has completely ruined the control system- and according to Noburo, everything in the hangar is as good as scrap now. Over your walkies, you pick up interference- gunfire, yelling, and another familiar voice, but you can't... 0 Find Julianne, get the fuck out of here. There are other people, with a lot more firepower than you. 2 Investigate.